cryptidzfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lythronax
Welcome to my Message Wall. Feel free to leave me a message if you have any queries or concerns about any of the edits I make on Cryptid Wiki. If you have a non-Cryptid Wiki related query, please talk to me on my Message Wall over at Community Central. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Diakujia/Humans are so annoying page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Grootslang (talk) 15:16, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Warning I see you vandalized Diakujia's user page. You added: Im very annoying so you probably all hate me by the time you read this..I try not to be annoying..sorry Why did you do this? I understand you were trying to remove the hateful comment he said about you, but did nobody see the message I made on Diakujia's blog post? If anybody comments again on this blog post or any other post related to these recent events, they will be warned and could be blocked. The issues are resolved now. Let's just drop it, please. I see Diakujia already ignored that and you did too. This is your warning. Do not bring back any of your resentment for each other again. You will be blocked. The Shypie, dog-lover, bird enthusiast, and bookworm (talk) 19:39, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Okay I did check the history, but my computer is running really slow today and tends to skip over a lot of things; I didn't even notice. Either way you must leave each other alone. The Shypie, dog-lover, bird enthusiast, and bookworm (talk) 19:54, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Admin Rights Due to your fantastic edits and contributions, I give you admin right, however, there is another reason. You scientific and paleontological backround is perfect for the improvement of our wiki. Our wiki is going through a stage of improvement and change; I believe you can be a part of that improvement. However, due to the issues some admins might have with you I have eight strict rules that you must follow, Cryptid Wiki's version of Bushido. The following are based on the eight virtues of Bushido applied to Cryptid Wiki. #'Rectitude '- Act in cryptid wiki's best interest. This includes blocking vandals, correcting gramar and improving article quality. However, this is cryptid wiki, and you are not permitted a alter an article in any way that undermines the credibility of cryptids. Cryptids here have a real until proven false policy, so treat a cryptid as if it is real until it has been proven false. You can use speculative science to state, "Well, if this is real, then this science would explain its possible existence..." #'Courage '- Stand up the wiki and cryptozoology regardless of what others might think. Regard the possibility of what might be instead of doubting what is not (specualtive science). #'Mercy' #'Politeness' #'Sincerity ' #'Honor - '''Every action you take when attacking reflects your honor one way or another. The honor does not necessary show the strongest or even the smartest user. It simply shows how you fight your conflicts. #'Loyalty''' #'Self-Control - '''Remember to not delete any pages or make any major edits without asking me first. Have restraint and do not delete any pages without asking others. '''You have already demonstrated Bushido in many of your endeavors. I remember you fondly from walking with wikis and have faith in you. Congratulations with the admin rights. You will do great things.'Australopithecusman (talk) 17:50, April 18, 2015 (UTC) New Templates for Cryptid Wiki Hey Lythronax, Can you redmodify the homepage for Cryptid wiki: put the text in a table, and create right side template like on Dinopedia. As the four year old and current template needs updating. Just wondering, AmazingAncientWord (talk) 19:58, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Re:Spam Attack Do not worry about Diakujia's immature behavior. He is like that to everyone and has always been like that. I don't think it is a very big deal. Also, thanks for letting me know about this spam attack. The only valid point Diakujia had was that editors with higher contributions were given adminship, however. I will quickly fix that. You are a good editor and user on cryptid wiki. I don't think you should leave over some meaningless nonsense and immature behavior. As you can see, many of our admins have began to open up to you; its people like Diakujia who haven't recieve admin rights that are simply jealous. Like I said, as soon as they get their rights, they will be fine. I wouldn't think to much on Diakujia and his behavior. All editors who formerly supported him have left him because of his nonsense. I hope you will continue to edit. Best Regards, Australopithecusman (talk) 20:16, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Help on Template:mp-Icons Hey Lythronax, Can you fix the sizes of these icons and add shadings. Thanks, AmazingAncientWord (talk) 00:18, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Help on Template:mp-Icons #2 Hey Lythronax, I know the new icons violate the continuity of the wikis homepage style; I just wanted to create icon without them being complete forgery of Dinopedia. Anyway, Can you add shading to the Icons. Thanks, AmazingAncientWord (talk) 15:50, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Category Sightings Category sightings should be only about specific sightings. I did not create the category, but the pages that are not specific sightings or do not include detailed specific sightings should be removed. Pokemon Yes Pokémon should have an accent, but I have browsed bulbapedia and the pokemon wikia, and I have derived to a conclusion that these places don't have an accent on e because of the people who do not have the accent on their keyboard. Utkar22 • Contact Me • • 13:02,28-Apr-2015 13:06, April 28, 2015 (UTC) What I mean is that the page name should maybe left without an accent. But about the text in the page, it should be Pokémon Utkar22 • Contact Me • • 13:02,28-Apr-2015 15:13, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Academic Freedom On regard to your post on my talk page on my comment regarding Young Earth Creationism and the Mokele Membe. I do not believe in all respect religion affects our standing as a scientific community that we cryptozoologists are! There are many great scientists who incorporated Creation and God in their science such as Isaac Newton. Do you not belive in gravity? All I am saying is that many sightings and reports of living dinosaurs could in fact be part of the proof that evolution is a bunch of buloni and the Earth is much younger than billions of years old. There are many credible and reliable scientists that believe that the Earth is thousands not billions of years old! Btw: There are tons of wacky theories on this wikia I dont agree with but you dont accept a well known and credible theory founded on faith and science that has sustained the Western Civilization for hundreds of years! I believe that all theories of cryptids should be posted and or discussed on this website wether we agree or disagree! Thank you God Bless -Al Fiala Carcass Your welcome, what did I do exactly? Dinosaur2015 (talk) 01:56, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Automation Ok, sorry for my lack of knowlege. Dinosaur2015 (talk) 00:13, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Ok Ok, sorry. :) Dinosaur2015 (talk) 17:45, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Edited Comment and Communication Simplicity I edited your comment because it contained inaccuracies. This was entirely my fault, as I should have told you about what the local scientists and authorities determined what the Mothman was. Also, it is important to realize that most cryptid sightings are the result of miss identifications rather than hoaxes, which only account for a handful of sightings. Also please be more specific in your analyses. Technically, if you state something is or isn't, you are not really analyzing anything and your remarks are not valid arguments. Please include actual thought in your analytical debates apposed to such unsophisticated responses. On wikia, we enforce Coppa violations to avoid reciving such comments. Best regards, AmazingAncientWorld (talk) 20:10, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Communications "Apposed to such unsophisticated responses." I was just making an astute observation. Are some of your comments "simplistic" and "unsophisticated"? Yes, most defiantly. Some of your statements, "The Mothman is not real" are simple sentences (sentences consisting of only one clause, with a single subject and predicate). Many of the simple sentences on this wiki are more complex than yours; I was just requesting you include more content in your comments so that they can clearly be distinguished from spam. Just enough content to match that of the rest of the wiki (at least maybe ten word sentences). The only exception are phrases, and had you written a simple phrase instead of "blank is blank", then I wouldn't have had a problem. Also, my point was since there is actual evidence, you cannot state that there is not any evidence. Literally, your statement was not true. This is a case where is or isn't can actually be used as there actually was evidence. You can challenge the evidence; however, you cannot state that there is "no evidence", as that is in all regards not true. Also, no conclusive evidence is not the same as no evidence. I am just requesting that you not do these issues. To me, my statement was nothing more than me observing some issues, and requesting they be dealt with (just some advise). My apologies if you take any offensive to what I have written; I am just restating what I said earlier, just on simpler terms. To be honest, most of your edits and comments have added great improvement and thought to the wiki. I was just trying to address a minority of your edits that I felt inadequately represent you, Lythronax, as an editor and individual. I have enjoyed your company on this wiki and hope we can move past this predicament. With the most sincere regards, AmazingAncientWorld (talk) 20:40, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Also, the Coppa reference was a joke.